


love trial

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: jaemin is accused of a crime he's absolutely guilty of.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	love trial

"no, wait!" jaemin shrieks, trying to refute everything piled against him. it's not too late yet, is it?

"the evidence speaks for itself." mark looks at him in pity, unimpressed. tears fill jaemin's eyes. this can't be happening. it wasn't supposed to go this way. he wasn't supposed to be found out. they were just having a movie night together, oh how quickly it had spiralled for the worse.

"your honor, that's bullshit, i was just yawning." he sniffles, making mark roll his eyes in exasperation.

"you were trying to put your arm around me!" mark accuses harshly. well shit that didn't work.

"no i wasn't!"

"you're guilty! for the crime of love! and opportunistic tendencies!" mark pushes him into the bathroom as a faux jail.

"no!" jaemin pounds on the door incessantly. he's uncontrollably spouting apologies, pleas and promises, anything to get out of this situation right now. it's horrible. being away from mark for more than 2 minutes is unforgivable. he should be able to give him as much affection as he wants. "please?" he tries one last time, hoping it gets him out of this markless hellhole.

"... fine." mark suddenly opens the door and jaemin stumbles forward in surprise. he had been leaning on it, after all. he braces himself for impact but instead he gets mark's hands looping around his waist, and he crashes into his warm chest instead of the cold ground. stunned and flustered, he looks up to see mark smirking. oh, this little shit.

"hey, you're guilty too!"

**Author's Note:**

> a breath of fluff, phew
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
